contfandomcom-20200213-history
Apiti-Caprale
''You who characterize us as greedy do not understand why we need money to survive. It is what keeps us afloat. By making money, we help all. '' - Governor-General Oselle Bibilus of Apiti-Caprale The City of Sweet Water and Music, One of the most important cities and economic centres of the Orestian Empire is a fascinating example of growth in Imperial Cities. Originally the separate cities of Apiti and Caprale, these two merchant cities were built opposite of one another on a vast lake and were frequent trading partners. As trade grew, so did the cities, though not in the outwards direction. Instead, the cities grew outwards onto the lake itself, building up large support structures, canals, causeways, and bridges to aid the ever-growing lake towns. Then, 400 years ago, the two finally met at the centre of the lake and formally merged as one. Because of it's peculiar build, the city walls only exist on the land and are generally smaller. The real defense of the city comes from it's vast merchant fleet of over 3,000 ships that are both river and sea-ready. It is the largest of the Southern Jewels, a league of merchant cities that dot the southern parts of the Empire. Any merchant vessel who wishes to enter the Imperial Heartland must be prepared to pass through this city to do so, and pay a tariff to do so. The city's government is more or less an oligarchy. The de jure ruler of the city is the Governor-General, appointed by the Emperor (currently ruled by Oselle Bibilus, the third official Governor-General of the twin city). The Governor-General is the official judge and military commander of the city, with the right of veto and conscription. In fact, the main power lies in the Assembly of Worthies and the Triarchy, a large assembly of guild masters, priests, merchant captains, and nobles who elect three leaders (the Triarchy) to represent them. The city also has one of the most high tech sewage systems in the world, a series of sand bars and canals used to filter the water through the pumps to allow for an abundance of clean water. These are pumps are also lined with sugar to make the water sweet as well as pure. The city is known for being one of the more tolerant cities in the Empire and is open to immigration and travellers from across the world, making it also one of the most multicultural cities. There is a deep sense of pride amongst the people about this multiculturalism, though at the end of the day it is still dominated and controlled by The Empire and follows many of it's rules. In addition, while all people are hypothetically equal under Apiti-Capralian law, some are more equal than others and of those some even fewer are truly equal. The homes of the merchants and wealthiest are almost like fortresses that rise above the rest. The city is also a city of art and culture, with a vibrant theatre and musical history and scene. Magic and technology are used to broadcast music and news around the city at a near constant basis.